


Headaches

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: Baby's been having terrible migraines lately because of his tinnitus, and things are just getting worse.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Beth!
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe this is a really bad idea, but I'm gonna put my kik here so if anyone wants to talk to me about fics, ideas, headcannons, or like anything I guess feel free to hmu? I'm only doing this because it seems like it's the same people commenting and liking my fics and it'd be cool to have better conversations. 
> 
> So if anyone wants, it's Aladin__Sane (two underscores) 
> 
> Otherwise you can keep putting your requests in the tags!

Baby knew it would be an off day from the start. He woke up to the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head. The light from the sun felt like knitting needles piercing into his bran. Another migraine. Great. 

He pulled out his bag of sunglasses and grabbed the darkest tinted ones he could find. When he was able to focus, he noticed his burner was ringing. Oh, Doc couldn't know about this. 

"Did you forget about our plans for today?" Doc asked 

"No."

"Then why aren't you here?" 

Baby tried to ignore the way his headache was making him feel nauseous. "Rough morning." 

"Get down here, now." 

The walk took a little bit longer than possible. His music wasn't fun, just added to the pain in his head. But it was either that hurting him, or the ringing in his ears. He entered the warehouse and dropped himself into his usual spot while Doc talked to the rest of the group. 

"Baby. I see you were kind enough to grace us with your presence this fine morning. Sleep well?" Doc asked bitterly. 

He didn't bother to answer, just stared ahead blankly. 

"What's wrong with him?" Griff asked. 

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Doc answered for him. It didn't stop Darling from staring at Baby, trying to figure out what about him felt so off. Buddy was the one who gently nudged her and turned her attention back towards Doc. 

Baby tried to focus on what Doc was saying, but he was more focused on how the bright light was making his temples throb. He made the executive decision that he'd rather be rested up for the job. His eyes squeezed shut for the rest of the discussion. 

It felt like no time at all had passed when Buddy grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Ready to go, kid?" he asked. 

Baby felt like he was going to throw up again. Even felt the familiar burning in his throat before he managed to swallow everything down. Without even bothering to answer, he got up and walked to the car. 

"Something's wrong with Baby," Buddy whispered to Darling. 

"I know. Do you think something happened?" she asked. 

"I dunno. We should be extra careful today. I'm keeping my knife on me this time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that you should be ready to drive if Baby goes off the rails." 

Darling didn't like the sound of it. But their safety had to come first at the end of the day. If Baby did something crazy, that was on him. "Gimme your knife. You were always the better driver," she said. 

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do that? It's Baby." He handed her the knife anyways. Darling could do what was needed to be done. 

The drive was uneventful, but Baby was making everyone nervous. Even Griff looked back towards Buddy and Darling for answers. Buddy just shrugged and tried to focus on preparing for the job. 

When they went into the bank, Baby slumped down in his seat. Was the sun always this bright? His eyes felt like someone had taken a picture 3 inches from his face with the flash on. He didn't know if he wanted this job to be over or if he wanted to die more. 

Griff hit the window with his gun to get Baby moving before he hoped into the other side. He sat up, maybe a little too slowly, and jerked the car forward. Working mainly on autopilot, he maneuvered easily around the squad cars that jerked into his path. 

"Woah, woah, woah!" Griff shouted, gripping his arm as Baby accelerated towards a two slow moving semi trucks. 

"Quiet," Baby snapped, to the surprise of everyone in the vehicle. He swerved hard to the right, falling into the ditch on the edge of the highway. 

"Baby, is everything alright?" Darling asked. Her voice sounded like kitchen knives driving into his ears. 

"Please be quiet," he said, his voice a bit softer while he flew back onto the freeway.

A cop heading the other way pulled a u-turn to drive up next to them. The one in the passenger seat pulled out a gun and took a few shots at Baby, missing but shattering his window. The sounds of the firing gun hurt Baby as if he had actually been shot. Momentarily blinded by pain, Baby accidentally drove the car into a bigger truck, the windshield shattering against the lowered tailgate. Cursing under his breath, he backed up to stop him and Griff from being decapitated by it. 

Baby snarled, the pain making him furious. Griff watched his jaw clench and then he jerked the wheel to the left. The noise of the cars grinding together was as infuriating as every other sound he'd heard so far that day. He started swerving back and forth, knocking into the squad car a little more firmly each time. After the third bump, he forced the car right into a support beam holding up an overpass. 

The force of it caused everyone in the car to rattle around uncontrollably. Baby's sunglasses flew off his head and right out shattered window. The light intensified and his migraine went from "stabbing" to "getting shot repeatedly in the head." 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouted, struggling to get the wildly weaving vehicle back under control. His head felt like it was on fire. "Gimme your shades!" 

"What? Baby-"

"Gimme your fucking shades!" Baby cut Griff off and punched him hard on the arm. 

"Jesus, alright," Griff grumbled. He pulled off his sunglasses and handed them over to Baby. At the last second, Baby had to hit the brakes to stop from hitting another vehicle. He could feel the sunglasses on the tips of his fingers before they went flying out the shattered windshield. 

"Holy fucking shit! Buddy, your sunglasses now!" 

Darling had never seen Baby angry before. He was furious and for no apparent reason. She looked to Buddy, wondering if Baby would have to be taken out of the equation. He shook his head just barely and passed his sunglasses up. 

Baby was finally able to focus more on the high-speed car chase he was supposed to be in the middle of. He powered through an intersection, another cop car pulling up next to them. This time, they were on the passenger side.

Griff shot his gun, blowing out their front left wheel. The noise made Baby shout with pain. 

"The next person to shoot walks from here!" he screamed. "Got it?" 

"Baby, calm down! We're trying to make your job easier!" Buddy replied. 

A cop car knocked against the back corner of their car, a pit maneuver that left them spinning uncontrollably. Darling knocked against the back of Baby's seat, which in turn launched him forward. His sunglasses fell out the window again.

He was in agonizing pain, and he was spinning wildly out of control. Baby couldn't be too mad at himself for hunching over and throwing up in his own lap. 

"Darling, please, your sunglasses," he stuttered out while straightening out the car just before they collided with a building. 

"They're shattered," she said. When she'd hit the seat, they'd snapped in half. The look on Baby's face upon hearing the news was heartbreaking. 

He wiped at his mouth and narrowed his eyes against the light. With determination set into his bones and he pressed his foot to the floor. The car sped up, 70, 80, 90 mph. Darling gripped the "oh shit" handle in spit of herself as he whipped around a sharp turn. 

The world never stopped spinning around Baby from the pit maneuver. He wove through other cars, putting enough distance between himself and the cops to feel a little safer. Usually he'd want to do something to really get everyone off their tail before heading for the switch car. But today he just wanted to go home. 

He pulled up next to their next vehicle and threw open the door. Two wobbly steps and he hit the pavement, his vision swimming. 

"Baby, what's going on?" Buddy asked, squatting down next to him. 

"Migraine. From, from the tinnitus." Baby pushed himself up to a sitting position, pulling his stained shit over his head and dropping it on the floor beside him. From underneath the driver's seat, he pulled out a hoodie. 

Buddy helped him drag it on while Griff and Darling got changed too. Baby gripped his wrist tightly in attempt to ground himself while vertigo completely took over. 

"Buddy, get changed, we gotta go," Darling said, now dressed in jeans and a colorful sweater. 

"Just get in the car, I'll drive," Griff said, prying the keys out of Baby's clenched fingers. 

Buddy pulled on a nice sweater-vest and a pair of khakis, but when he turned around Baby was still laying on the ground. "Nobody bothered to help him?" he snapped at Darling and Griff who were already in the car. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's get you back to Doc." 

He half carried, half dragged Baby into the back seat of the car. Baby was curled up on his side, his head buried in Buddy's lap as Griff drove them out of the covered parking lot. Buddy buckled up both himself and Baby before turning his attention to stroking Baby's back. 

"Is he alright?" Darling asked. 

Baby yanked his hood up over his face and drew the strings tight to hide his face. "I don't know," Buddy admitted while Baby pressed his face into his stomach to block out the light. "Doesn't seem like it." 

"Griff, would you slow down? We're gonna -" Darling was interrupted by police sirens. "Oh, this is fantastic." 

Baby whined and pressed himself further against Buddy. "It's okay, we've got our fake I.D.s and everything all set to go," he whispered into the dark green hood. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be on our way." 

"Everything's so loud and bright. I hate my music. I hate the ringing. I'm gonna throw up again." Baby's rant was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Buddy patted his shoulder and hugged him tighter. 

"Do either of you guys have a plastic bag?" he asked. 

Darling dumped the contents of her purse onto her lap and passed it back. "This is an old bag anyways. Doesn't match anything I wear anymore."

The cop knocked on Griff's window twice. Baby shuddered and groaned, more irritated than pained this time. 

"Problem, Officer?" Griff asked. 

"You're going 60 in a 45 zone. I'm gonna need some I.D., registration, and proof of insurance." 

Griff handed over everything, and the cop started checking over everything. "Is everything alright folks? You seem a little..." His gaze went from Darling who was breathing a little heavier than usual to linger on Baby huddled up in the back seat. "Panicked." 

"You see, Officer, we were just having a family breakfast at Bo's Diner when my little brother started having a migraine. I'm just trying to get him home," Griff explained. 

"Family breakfast, huh?" The cop studied each of their faces. 

"Yessir."

"That your dad in the backseat with your brother?"

"Yessir."

"He looks a little young to be your dad. How old are you?"

"I'm 31. He's 49." Griff smiled pleasantly. "I was a bonus from Prom night." 

"That your girlfriend?" The cop gestured to Darling. 

"No, I'm his wife," she said, nodding her head towards Buddy. She looked at Griff and immediately realized her mistake. 

"You seem a little young, ma'am." The cop for sure was picking up on the uncomfortable vibes inside the car. This charade wasn't going to last much longer. 

"She's my second wife. Age is just a number, and all that jazz," Buddy said with a charming laugh. 

The cop looked like he was about to say something, but that was the moment that Baby sat up just enough to throw up in Darling's purse. His body was shuddering, his face sweaty and pale. Buddy had to help him stay upright. 

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled. 

"It's okay, Baby, we'll get you home soon," Darling said, reaching back to rub his knee comfortingly. 

"I'll just run your license and send you on your way." 

When the cop left, Griff turned to Darling with a scowl. "Are you shitting me? You couldn't pretend to be my girl for 10 seconds?" he whispered. 

"I wasn't paying attention, alright? I was a bit more worried about the baby in the back!"

"Nothing I said was a lie anyway, she's my second wife. I think my oldest is older than she is. It happens in the real world, we're in the clear," Buddy said. 

Baby threw up again before collapsing in his lap. 

"I'm coming back there," Darling said. She got out of the car and pulled Baby into her lap after she'd resettled in the back seat. 

The cop came back and handed Griff all his paperwork. "Now, I'm letting you off with a warning because your brother looks like he's in pretty bad shape. But don't let this happen again."

"Of course not, Officer."

"Alright, you folks have a nice day now."

Griff drove away while Darling turned all her attention to Baby. She wiped the sweat off his brow with her shirt sleeve, left little kisses along his hairline. Buddy smiled at the scene. She looked downright motherly. 

He pulled both of them closer, kissed her neck while he stroked Baby's back. "Maybe we should have a baby," he murmured into Darling's ear. 

"We should take care of the baby we have before we think of having another," she snapped. Regardless, she kissed Buddy sweetly and smiled against his lips. 

"You three look like the goddamned Brady Bunch," Griff said from the front seat. 

Buddy and Darling fixed him with matching glares, before going back to coddling Baby.


End file.
